Philanthropist (Brownie Try-it)
The Philanthropist Try-it is part of the “Financial Literacy” badge set introduced in 2011. For the badges released in 2011, scouts must complete all of the activities listed to earn the badge. Activity #1: Learn What Every Person Needs People enjoy things like swimming pools and amusement parks and fancy new clothes. We don't need these things, though. What things do we absolutely need? Spend time figuring that out by completing one of these activities. Keep in mind that knowing what you need helps you understand what everyone needs. Do One: Create a list. Carry a notebook with you for three days, and write down everything you use — from water in the shower and the clothes you wear to items like TV and video games. After three days, divide your list into two sides: "Things I Need" and "Things I Want". Then ask your family to help you answer this question: What are the things every person on the planet needs? Create posters. Gather with your Brownie team to create "Need" and "Want" posters. Cut out pictures from magazines, decide if they are needs or wants, and glue them on the right poster. Now step back and take a look. What things do you and your Brownie friends believe everyone needs? Get inspired. Ask an adult in your family or an older Girl Scout to assist you in finding a movie, TV show, or book that can help you understand the needs that everyone shares. Afterwards, write down the top five needs you came up with. Then ask the person who picked the movie, TV show, or book for their thoughts on your list. Activity #2: Investigate How to Help People Who Are Hungry Food is a basic human need. Everyone has to be healthy and have energy. The sad truth is many people around the world and in the United States don't have enough to eat. In this step, start to understand why that is and to find people who help those who don't have enough to eat. Do one: Do your own research. With an adult's help, find three groups that help people who need food. Try to find at least one local organization and one global organization. Then share with friends or family how these organizations help hungry people. Take a field trip. There's probably a food bank in your community. Go on a field trip with your Brownie friends and an adult volunteer to find out more about what they do to help others. Invite a guest speaker. Ask someone who works for an organization that helps people who need food. Find out more about why some people don't have enough to eat and how others are working to make a difference. Activity #3: Find Out How to Help People Who Need Clothing Of course everyone needs clothes! Not just to look nice, but to stay warm in the winter and cool in the summer. Just like food, there are people in the United States and around the world who don't have enough clothes. Learn how you can help. Do one: Do your own research. With an adult's help, use the internet, library, or local place of worship to find out more about three clothing-based charities. Try to find at least one local organization and one global organization. Talk with friends or family about how these groups help people get clothes. Get secondhand knowledge. It's good to know about secondhand stores — you can get really good bargains there! Plus, if you have clothes in good condition that you don't need, you might be able to donate them. That way, someone else can buy them for less money than they would at a store with new items. With an adult's help, ask an employee at one of these stores to take you on a tour. This can be done solo, or with your entire group. Invite a guest speaker. Many clothing-donation groups make house calls — meaning they will stop by to pick up donated items. Invite a volunteer from one of these organizations to talk to your group. Activity #4: Know How to Help in Times of Emergency Fires, floods, tornadoes — there are many kinds of emergencies that leave families in need of help. In this step, speak with someone who spends her life helping those affected by emergency situations. Do one: Take a field trip. Nearly every community has at least one organization that helps families in emergency situations. That might mean helping families that are homeless, families with someone in the hospital, or some other emergency. With an adult's help, set up a field trip for your entire group to visit and emergency organization to learn ways to ask for and receive help. Invite a guest speaker. Whether it's a firefighter or a volunteer from the local Red Cross, invite an emergency expert to talk about the different ways to help those in need. If they can't visit, send them questions via e-mail or talk to them on the phone. Find out about helping people around the world. People often travel to other countries to give help where it's needed. Sometimes faith groups lead these trips, while nonprofit organizations or government groups, such as the PeaceCorps, sponsor others. Find someone in your community who helped in this way, and ask them to come and talk to your group about their experiences. Activity #5: Think — and Act — Like a Philanthropist After philanthropists learn about the needs people have, they make a plan to help. That might mean donating food, clothing, money, or other supplies. Think back about what you have learned about helping people, and make a plan to be a giver — every little bit helps! Do one: Donate money. Did you find a charity or cause that you really believe in? Then use your financial skills to save money for a donation. Talk with your family or Brownie friends about setting a reasonable money-saving goal, and decide where you want to donate it. Then create a plan that will let you save money slowly but surely. For example, if your group saved $1 a week for one year, you'd have more than $50 to donate! Organize a great food donation. Team up with your Brownie friends to donate food to a local food bank. Make a shopping list for a meal that a family might enjoy. Assign each Brownie an item to donate. Host a clothing-donation party. Host a party either on your own or with your Brownie friends. Instead of gifts, ask each guest to bring a coat or bag of clean clothes to donate. Use what you learned to collect the right kinds of clothes! And be sure to let everyone know exactly where the donations will be going. Category:Brownies Category:Financial Literacy Badges